memories
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: i did't know if its Sanji x Zoro or Luffy x Zoro but this story is uke Zoro WARNING boy x boy OR Shonen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

Semuanya berkumpul di depan pintu di mana dokter dan pendekar pedang mereka ada di dalamnya. Dengan wajah cemas mereka menunggu rusa kecil keluar memberi kabar, bocah bertopi jerami di antara mereka sama sekali tidak bisa diam menunggu ia mondar-mandir berputar-putar mengelilingi tiang utama kapal .

"tenanglah Luffy " tegur gadis berambut orange "kau membuatku pusing "

"habisnya Nami...Zoro..Zoro"

"dia _hanya_ jatuh dari tebing, orang sepertinya tidak akan mati karena hal seperti itu " tambah laki-laki berhidung panjang

"apa jatuh dari tebing itu masalah kecil Usopp-san ?" tanya gadis baru dengan terheran-heran

"dia salah satu dari monster kelompok kita Vivi" jawab Nami

Setelah penantian panjang akhirnya rusa kecil yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya keluar, segera mereka semua berkerumun mengelilingi rusa kecil yang sebenarnya adalah dokter mereka itu "ba,bagaimana keadaan Zoro?" tanya Usopp "dia baik-baik saja bukan ?"

"..."

"Chopper, katakan sesuatu " desak Nami "dia baik-baik saja bukan ?"

"...kalian akan tahu sendiri jika melihatnya " rusa itu minggir ke kiri memberi jalan pada yang lainnya untuk masuk

Tentu mereka tidak membuang waktu, segera mereka berlarian masuk ke dalam. Laki laki berambut hijau yang dimaksud Zoro menunggu mereka "Zoro!" teriak Luffy bersamaan menubruk Zoro yang masih duduk di kasur "ha,hati-hati " ia menangkap bocah itu dalam pelukannya atau mereka berdua akan jatuh ke belakang

"apanya, dia baik-baik saja Chopper " Usopp menghela nafas lega "Sanji, kau bisa tenang sekarang" katanya menoleh pada si pirang berjas yang dari tadi diam saja

"..." Sanji hanya tersenyum kaku pada Usopp dan kembali cemberut saat memperhatikan Zoro yang terlihat kaku bersama Luffy

"na Chopper...dia baik-baik saja kenapa kau—"

" **dimana ini?** "

Pertanyaan gadis itu seketika itu juga berhenti, Zoro membuat semuanua membeku kecuali Chopper yang kelihatannya sudah mengerti situasi yang sebenarnya "apa maksudmu Zoro?, ini Merry kapal bajak laut kita " jawab Usopp "apa kau masih setengah tidur ?"

" bajak laut, kalian bajak laut ?"

"Zoro!, jangan bercanda!" teriak Luffy turun dari pangkuan Zoro " ini sama sekali tidak lucu "

"h..hoi ...Chopper!" Sanji menoleh ke rusa kecil yang semakin meringkuk menunduk menatap kakinya sendiri dalam-dalam "...benturan di kepalanya..mungkin membuatnya Amnesia " jawab Chopper dengan suara bergetar "bahkan dia lupa jika dia adalah salah satu bagian dari kita "

"A..APA!?" teriak semuanya secara bersamaan "ba,bagaimana bisa..lalu dia bisa di sembuhkan bukan ?" tanya Luffy panik

"...aku akan berusaha, tidak aku pasti menyembuhkannya...tapi aku butuh waktu "

"Sa...Sanji-kun ini bukan salahmu " hibur Vivi mendekati si pirang yang menyandar ke tembok dengan lemas sambil memegangi dahinya

"..."

"...apa maksudnya?...kenapa Sanji yang harus merasa bersalah ?" akhirnya Luffy menangkap pembicaraan mereka "apa dia yang bertanggung jawab mengenai masalah ini?"

"tu,tunggu Luffy ini bukan seperti yang kau—"

"Nami-san sudahlah " Sanji memotong kalimat gadis itu "...aku tidak berusaha membela diri tapi...begitulah "

"KAU..."

"tu,tunggu Luffy " Usopp mencegahnya dari belakang " tenanglah !"

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TENANG ?"

" **jika sanji tidak mendorong Zoro, dia akan buta** "

"ha!?" Luffy membeku mendengar pernyataan putri itu " apa maksudmu Vivi ?"

"kau ingat angkatan laut yang menyerang kita dengan sinar aneh itu ?"

"...cahaya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menghancurkan apapun tapi masih saja mereka mengunakannya ?"

"...kapten mereka adalah pemakan buah setan...kelihatannya ia bisa membuat orang buta dengan sinar itu "

"...Zoro bisa menghindarinya bukan ?"

"...si bodoh itu malah terjebak senjata musuh" kali ini Sanji yang berbicara "...aku bermaksud menjauhkannya dari sinar itu tapi..."

"..." jika itu masalahnya Luffy tidak bisa menyalahkannya bocah yang kesal itu hanya diam dan mengigit bibirnya sendiri "...kalau begitu...jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, itu berarti kau menyelamatkan..nya"

"hmm...dengan begini kemungkinan dia sembuh lebih besar dari pada ia buta" tambah Chopper

" **..meski tidak dapat di sembuhkan ia masih bisa menggapai impiannya"**

"hei,hei Luffy dia akan sembuh..jangan berbicara sesuatu yang menyedihkan seperti itu " Usopp berkeringat dinigin karenanya, Luffy benar-benar serius saat mengatakannya "ya kan Chopper ?"

"i,iya aku pasti akan menyembuhkannya "

"Ano...bisa beritahu aku sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian permasalahkan ?" tanya Zoro merasa dari tadi diabaikan "kelihatannya kalian mengenalku sangat baik...tapi jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu kalian "

Semua menoleh padanya masih dengan wajah cemas akhirnya Vivi mendekatinya sambil tersenyum ramah ia bertanya "apa kau ingat masa lalumu ?"

"masa laluku?" setelah berpikir sejenak ia mengangguk "aku tahu siapa diriku tapi kalian..."

"namaku Vivi...aku bukan anggota resmi tapi untuk sementara waktu kita akan bersama dan mereka adalah..."

"...a,aku Usopp " yang lainnya masih enggan berbicara dan Usopp maju lebih dulu "dan dokter kecil yang mengobatimu tadi adalah Chopper " tunjuknya pada si rusa

"Nami , aku navigator disini dan sipirang ini Sanji koki kapal "

"...lalu ?" ia menoleh ke bocah topi jerami dia tidak bertanya _siapa dia?_ Dengan mulutnya tapi matanya mengatakannya. Luffy sudah tidak tahan akhirnya bocah itu meloncat dan memeluknya sambil mem[erkenalkan dirinya _kembali_ "Monkey D Luffy laki-laki yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut" dengan nada khasnya. Masih bisa tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

'raja bajak laut huh...itu akan menjadi lebih susah dari pada pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia" balas Zoro tersenyum seperti biasanya

Senyum yang sama, suara yang sama, kalimat yang sama , tapi ia tidak mengingat mereka. Seolah mereka baru saja bertemu padahal dari semuanya Zoro adalah orang yang paling lama mengenal Luffy dan sekarang semuanya kembali menjadi nol .

Bayangkan saja kesedihan Luffy saat ini, yang seharusnya mereka sudah sangat dekat malah menjadi sangat jauh seperti berhadapan dengan orang asing, tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum membuat yang lainnya juga ingin ikut menangis.


	2. Chapter 2

" _ne Zoro, berhentilah menantangku dan buatlah beberapa teman "_

" _...aku tidak butuh, mereka juga tidak bisa membantuku menjadi lebih kuat "_

" _sangat tergila-gila dengan kekuatan sebenarnya apa tujuannya ?"_

" _berisik ini bukan urusanmu "_

" _uuh..pelit, tapi Zoro kau tahu "_

" _...?"_

" _aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu "_

Saat ia membuka matanya hari itu pertama kali yang dilihatannya adalah langit-langit kayu asing, dia tidak sedang berada di hutan seperti biasanya. Ia mendengar suara ombak laut, dia ada di kapal ?, bagaiana bisa dia berada di kapal, kapal siapa ini ?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan terngiang di pikirannya sampai suara langkah kaki mendekatinya "ah, Zoro kau sudah sadar ?" tanya pemiliknya dengan girang

Dia menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, pundaknya melonjak kaget melihat rusa kecil berhidung biru bisa berbicara "ru,rusa?" tanyanya spontan keluar dari mulut

"ha?...apa kau setengah tidur tentu saja aku rusa"

"...apa aku sedang bermimpi ?" tanya mencubit pipinya sendiri "aduh, ternyata tidak "

"hmm..Zoro, kau baik-baik saja bukan ?"

"aku baik-baik saja tapi...siapa kau ?...apa kau pemilik kapal ini ?"

"Zo..Zoro hei...kau tidak mengenalku ?"

"aku...baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu ...kau mengenalku ?"

"..."rusa itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, dengan wajah pucat ia membuka pintu lalu keluar

Dan mereka membicarakannya, salah satu dari mereka terlihat kesal sekali saat mengetahui dirinya tidak mengenalinya. Tapi Zoro memang tidak mengenalnya untuk saat ini. Mereka mengatakan kalau dirinya terkena Anmesia setelah jatuh dari tebing, tapi jika ini Amnesia kenapa ia masih mengingat semua masa lalunya ?

Monkey. , Nami, Usopp, Sanji,Vivi, dan Chopper memang bukan nama yang asing di telingatnya, mungkin benar jika ia hilang ingatan.

"hmm...jika aku adalah salah satu dari kalian..apa kalian tahu mengenai masa laluku ?" tanyanya segan

"tidak selain nama dan impianmu kami tidak mengetahui apapun, ah dan juga kami sudah bertemu dua orang aneh bernama Johny dan Yosaku mereka temanmu bukan?" jawab Usopp

"...kalian bertemu dengan mereka?"

"mereka orang yang menarik " tambah Luffy tersenyum geli mengingatnya

"dan bodoh " tambah Nami

"...mmm.."

"jika kau ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa kau bergabung bersama kami tanyakan itu pada kapten kita, karena kau adalah anggota pertama " Nami mendahului Zoro untuk berbicara semenjak pendekar pedang itu enggan melanjutkan pertanyaannya

"...tidak, kurang lebih mungkin aku bisa menebaknya " balasnya "aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa mengingat kalian atau tidak tapi..aku bisa berada di sini sementara waktu bukan...di kapal ini"

"..tempatmu memang di kapal ini " Sanji menghela nafas "kelihatannya tidak hanya hilang ingatan tapi kepribadianmu juga berubah. Aku tidak ingat kalau Marimo yang biasanya bisa seformal ini"

"...aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku setelah bertemu kalian tapi...saat ini aku bertingkah seperti biasanya "

"...apa yang kau ingat sebelum kau sadar ?" tanya Chopper "seperti kau ada dimana, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"...aku ada di suatu pulau di East Blue, oi ini masih East Blue bukan karena aku masih punya urusan "

"lama sekali ingatanmu yang terpotong" gumam Chopper"sekarang kita ada di tengah Green Line"

"APA?!, ada paket yang harus kukirimkan tahu!"

"tenanglah Zoro, ingat kau sedang hilang ingatan, kau yang kau ingat dan sekarang berbeda waktu jauh sekali "

"...baiklah berapa umurmu?" tanya Nami

"17 tahun "

"lihat bedanya jauh sekali ..." gadis itu berhenti, setelah itu wajahnya mulai berkeringat diikuti yang lain "17 TAHUN!?"

"Tunggu itu seumuranku dan Usopp " seru Luffy

"...lalu umur Mr Bushido yang kalian kenal ?" tanya Vivi

"ti,tidak tahu" jawab mereka bersamaan

"KALIAN SEBUT KALIAN TEMANNYA!?"

"mau bagaimana lagi Zoro teralu menutup dirinya, kami tidak tahu apapun tentang dia "

"si hidung panjang benar, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaannya"

"tunggu..." Luffy kembali memeluk Zoro, kali ini tangannya merogoh ke dalam kaos putih "h..hoi" protes Zoro kegelian "hen,hentikan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Luffy..jangan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di depan kami " tegur Usopp

"tidak aku merasa ada yang ganjal " jawab Luffy "Zoro badanmu mengecil " katanya setelah mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari kaos "kau tidak memiliki otot-otot besar itu lagi "

"coba kulihat" sekarang giliran Chopper yang memeriksa "kau benar Luffy, dia mengecil..Zoro bisa kau lepas bajumu ?"

"...baiklah" ia membukanya, ia kekar tapi tidak sekekar yang dulu, bekas jahitan pedang Mihawk juga menghilang dan badannya lebih bersih dari bekas luka dari pada yang dulu "kalian bilang aku mengecil jadi...aku yang di masa depan memiliki badan yang lebih kuat dari ini?" tanyanya bersemangat

"be,begitulah bahkan setelah terkena serangan Mihawk dan Arlong kau masih hidup " jawab Sanji

"aku bertemu mata elang?...aku pasti kalah huh"

"kau lebih rendah hati juga " tambah Vivi

"maa...setidaknya aku bertambah kuat huh" katanya melihat badannya sendiri "tidak percuma aku latihan setengah mati "

"ini sih bukan Amnesia lagi...jangan katakan kalau ini _time traveling_ "

"... **kurasa tidak** " balas Zoro "saat mendengar nama kalian, nama-nama itu tidak asing lagi bagiku"

"hmm...lalu masih bisa di sebut Amnesia ?" tanya Luffy tidak mengerti

"aku tidak yakin " tambah Nami "bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke tebing yang tadi ?" tawarnya "kita juga belum terlalu jauh "

"yakin?...tapi Vivi.."

"tidak masalah, jika Mr Bushido seperti ini juga membuatku tidak nyaman "

" **tidak** " tolakan Zoro membuat semuanya menoleh padanya lagi "aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri melalui _diriku_ kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menyelidikinya " kali ini ia tidak diam saja di tengah diskusi seperti sebelumnya "kelihatannya juga kalian terburu-buru jadi sebaiknya kalian tidak berhenti hanya untuk urusan seperti ini "

" ...kelihatannya sikapnya tidak berubah " Nami menghela nafas "kalau kau bilang begitu...sebaiknya kita bergegas" gadis itu mengalah dan keluar dari ruangan "kalian cepat atur layarnya...anginnya mulai berubah "

Mereka semua mengikuti Nami keluar dari ruangan kecuali Chopper yang masih merasa harus mengawasi pasiennya "di Green Line banyak sesuatu yang aneh huh" gumamnya tanpa sadar "aku memang tahu kalau lautan kampung halamanku ini banyak misteri tapi...tidak kusangka sebanyak ini"

Sudah seminggu lebih keadaan Zoro seperti itu, semuanya sudah terbiasa dengan ini tapi tidak untuk Luffy. Mulai tidak sabaran ia bertanya pada si dokter kecil "Chopper berapa lama lagi dia harus seperti itu?"

"...maaf aku masih butuh waktu..bahkan aku tidak yakin jika ini sejenis penyakit "

"sabarlah Luffy, tidak baik juga mendesak chopper "

"kau bilang sabar ?" nadanya mulai meninggi "kau pikir salah siapa hal ini terjadi ?"akhirnya kalimat jelek itu keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Ia sadar apa yang sedang dia katakan sadar sekali jika bisa ia tidak ingin mengatakannya tapi kalimat tersebut spontan keluar dari mulutnya yang panas

"Luffy, apa kau ingin bilang jika Zoro lebih baik buta dari pada hilang ingatan ?" tegur Nami mulai kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya "dasar, bahkan pikiran Chopper lebih dewasa dari padamu"

"tentu dia tidak akan seperti ini semenjak...semenjak dia tidak punya...pada Zoro" kalimat bocah itu menjadi berantakan "sudahlah...aku juga yang salah tiba-tiba naik darah seperti ini" katanya menghela nafas "aku capek..." lalu masuk ke kamar laki-laki

Sudah seminggu lebih mereka bersama tapi, Zoro masih menganggap mereka semua seperti orang asing. Dan hal itu mengganggu Luffy, meski bocah itu bersikap dewasa seperti yang lainnya dan sabar menunggu, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

" **aku mendengar suara teriakan tadi...apa kalian bertengkar?** "

Zoro muncul dari Deck belakang dan turun bergabung bersama yang lainnya "maa...aku juga tidak berpikir kalau kalian sangatlah akrab di tempat pertama " tambahnya

""kenapa kau berpikir begitu ?" tanya Vivi

"yaah...mengingat **tujuan** kalian semuanya berbeda-beda, dari pada kalian bekerja untuk satu pusat lebih tepatnya kalian hanya _menumpang_ di kapal ini " jawabnya "dan...bisa kalian lakukan sesuatu mengenai bebek besar ini?" tanyanya sambil mengusak bebek besar bertopi biru yang menempel pada

"ayo Karu, kemari" panggil Vivi "kelihatannya dia menyukaimu Mr Bushido " katanya

"dari dulu banyak hewan yang mencari masalh denganku " omel Zoro "sebaiknya kau jaga bebek itu" ia kembali naik keatas "aku akan kembali berlatih semenjak katana baru ini susah diatur" tambahnya tersenyum kegirangan menunjukan katana hitam yang didapatkannya sebelum memasuki Green Line.

"...senyum itu sama dengan senyum bodohnya waktu itu" gumam Sanji masih melamun menatap punggung Zoro yang menuju ke belakang kapal "penggila pedang "

"...Ne Sanji-kun" panggil Vivi "apa kau menyukai Mr Bushido ?" tanyanya setengah berbisik namun cukup keras untuk mereka semua dalam deck utama mendengarnya

"APA MANA MUNGKIN?!" spontan Sanji berteriak dan meloncat ke belakang "Vivi-chan jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh "

"tapi baru saja kau membuat wajah yang—"

"Vivi" panggil nami menarik putri itu "dari pada kau mengurusi si bidoh ini bagaimana kalau kau membantuku ?"

"eh?...baiklah "

Setelah itu Vivi masuk ke ruangan perempuan bersama Nami, kelihatannya gadis itu mencegah Vivi untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya atau hanya kebetulan saja. Sanji menoleh ke belakang di mana Chopper dan Usopp berdiri menatapnya dengan keringat dingin. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu segera dua orang itu menghindarinya.

"apa ada sesuatu?" tanyanya curiga dengan tingkah mereka "kalian tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan ?" sambil mendekat ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku bawah kiri dan kanan seolah siap menendang jika jwaban mereka berdua tidak memuaskan hatinya "dan kelihatannya Nami-san juga mengetahuinya "

"..justru Nami yang memulainya...tidak yang menyadarinya"

"kami hanya sebagai pendengar saja "

Jawab mereka berdua bergantian sambil berpelukan dengan wajah pucat ketakutan "hou jadi apa yang kalian dengar dari Nami-san?"

" **kau menyukai Zoro"** Pintu bawah terbuka disaat jawaban yang tiba-tiba itu terdengar "Luffy?...kupikir kau akan bangun saat jam makan siang ?" tanya Usopp menghela nafas lega bukan dia yang harus menjwab

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sanji dengan tatapan tajam "aku menyukai si Marimo bodoh itu?"

"lalu untuk apa kau menyelamatkannya?...maksudku perlakuanmu selama ini?"

"jangan membuatku gatal...aku bukan bocah berotak karet sepertimu menyukai...laki-laki seperti itu"

"...kalau begitu camkan ini baik-baik di kepalamu..itu juga berlaku untuk **siapapun** " Luffy melirik tajam Usopp dan juga Chopper di bagian terakhir sebelum jeda, setelah itu kembali ke Sanji "dia milikku...jika ada yang ingin bertanya kenapa...dia hanya milikku tidak kurang juga tidak lebih "

Dari kalimat bocah itu juga terlihat keraguan dalam kalimatnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Zoro harus menjadi milikknya dia hanya ingin karena ia anak yang egois dan cuek juga tanpa pengalaman itu sebabnya ia tidak mengerti oerasaan yang sebenarnya dimilikinya untuk si pendekar pedang sekaligus Nakama pertamanya itu.

Sedangkan si koki penggila wanita itu apakah benar ia menyukai Marimo itu? Atau hanya imajinasi yang lainnya saja karena ia adalah orang yang baik ?. untuk saat ini tidak ada yang tahu isi hati kecil si pirang itu termasuk dirinya sendiri

 **BERSAMBUNG...**


End file.
